THE POWER RANGERS RETURN
by ChrisTommy24672629
Summary: ZORDON AND ALPHA 5 RETURN TO EARTH AFTER LEARNING THAT EVIL FORD ZED HAS ARRIVED FROM MARS TO ATTACT EARTH WITH PLANS ON TAKEING OVER HUMONS TO BECOME HIS EVIL FORCE OF ALLIENS. ZORDON MUST CALL ON TOMMY ' KIM'JASON ' BILLY AND ADAM ALONG WITH A FEW NEW POWER RANGERS TO HELP STOP FORD ZED FROM TAKING CONTROL OF EARTH.


POWER RANGERS Return

THE STORY PLIOT

**ZORDON AND ALPHA 5 RETURN TO EARTH AFTER LEARNING THAT EVIL FORD ZED HAS ARRIVED FROM MARS TO ATTACT EARTH WITH PLANS ON TAKEING OVER HUMONS TO BECOME HIS EVIL FORCE OF ALLIENS. ZORDON MUST CALL ON TOMMY ' KIM'JASON ' BILLY AND ADAM ALONG WITH A FEW NEW POWER RANGERS TO HELP STOP FORD ZED FROM TAKING CONTROL OF EARTH. **

**STORY BEGINS. **

**FROD ZED TAKS TO COMROS **

**FROD ZED – YES I WILL GO TO PLANET EARTH AND SEEK TO DESTORY IT unlike ANY OF THE PAST VILLINS HAVE DONE. **

**CAMROS - YES YOUR MASTER SURE I WILL GET US THERE RIGHT NOW SR. **

**Ford Zed – First we must go to the moon and get the jars of the evil powers of Lord Zed' Ivan Ooze , Rita Roposioda and the rest of the villains and turn humans to create my evil alliance to destroy earth. That Dime Zordon thinks he destroys the powers but he was wrong. **

**MEAN WILE ANDROS HERES FORD ZED TALKING ABOUT PLANS TO DESTORY EARTH. **

**ANDROS/ RED SPACE Ranger - OH NO I HAVE GOT TO GET TO Edenoi to tell Zordon about this I must get his help. **

**ZORDON AND ALPHA 5 ARE ON THIR HOME WORLD Edenoi when they use the viewing glob to check which on earth. **

**ZORDON - ALPHA I THINK THAT WE SHOULD GET A LOOK AT PLANET EARTH TO SEE HOW ITS DOING OVER ALL THE YEARS GONE BY. **

**ALPHA 5 – RIGHT AWAY ZORDON. **

**RIGHT AS ALPHA IS WORKING ON THE VIEWING GLOB ANDROS ARRIVES. **

**ZORDON - ALPHA I BELIEVE ANDROS IS HERE ' OPEN THE DOOR.**

**ALPHA 5 – YES ZORDON**

**. ****ANDROS/ RED SPACE Ranger - Red ranger power down, You have got to get back to earth before an evil villain called ford zed gets there. **

**Zordon – I have been worried this day would come where Ford Zed would return . **

**ANDROS/ RED SPACE Ranger – What do you mean Zordon. **

**Zordon – Andros, Ford Zed is the father of Lord Zed **

**He created the evil of what was lord Zed and has planned to one day arrive on earth giving a new sole the powers of Lord Zed **

**But I had hope he wouldn't after I destroyed the power of evil but he is very power full. **

**Andros/Red Space Ranger – how do we stop him from his destroying ?**

**Zordon – We must get to Earth and find Tommy and the others right away. **

**Alpha 5 – Zordon we haven't fished the Thunder Mophers yet for the four new rangers. **

**Zordon – were have to complete that on earth but we have to go now. **

**Zordon 'Alpha 5 and Andros head for Earth as Ford Zed arrives on the moon.**

**Frod Zed – yes it still stand the evil Moon Base I will locate the evil powers and then send them to earth to take over the enfold humans. **

**Conroe – Master should you rely try again the power rangers are strange. **

**Ford Zed – just shat up . I COMMAND THE EVIL POWERS OF LORD ZED TO TAKE CONTROL OF THAT NEXT SUMMEN SOLE. **

**RANDY – WHAT IS THIS HAPPEN '' NO NO N ONO NO NO N NO ' I feel like a dank sole power' it fells so good. **

**Ford Zed – Welcome you will be known as Lod Zed ' and will destroy those power rangers **

**ZORDON 'ALPHA 5 AND ANDROS ARRIVE TO EARTH. **

**ZORDON – ALPHA WE MUST LOCATE TOMMY AND JASON FIRST. **

**ALPHA 5 – COME IN RANGERS WE NEED YOU. **

**TOMMY – GO AHEAD ALPHA. **

**ALPHA 5 – TOMMY YOU AND JASON MUST COME TO THE POWER CHAMBER ITS IMPOENT. **

**TOMMY – WERE ON THE WAY ALPHA. **

**TOMMY 'JASON ' BILLY AND ZACK TRASPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER. **

**ZORDON – RANGERS THE EARTH IS IN DANGER AGAIN ' FORD ZED AN EVIL VILLEN HAS COME AND PLANS TO DESTORY THE EARTH WITH HELP OF THE EVIL POWERS I THROUGH I DESTORYED YEARS AGO. **

**TOMMY – WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZORDON ? THEY WERE DESTORYED LOAD ZED ' RITA ALL OF THEM. **

**ZORDON – NO TOMMY THEY WERE JUST DRAIN THEOES OF WHITCH HEAD THE POWEER. FORD ZED IS MUCH MORE POWER FUL SINCE HE IS NOW ON EARTH ' YOU HAVE NEVER FOUGHT HIM. **

**JASON – ITS GOING TO TAKE ALL OF US TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING. **

**KIM – ZORDON WHAT IS WRONG?**

**ZORDON – KIMBERRLY YOU MUST COME TO THE POWER CHAMBER. **

**Kim – On my Way Zordon .**

**Billy – Zordon how is it possible for Frod Zed to being the power that was destroyed back?**

**Zordon – Billy ' Frod Zed is a evil Empire that is more power full then anyone before , he has token his dark forces to recreate Load Zed and others we faced in the past.. **

**Alpha 5 = Zordon how are we going to be able to face Ford Zed? , **

**Zordon – Rangers it's time to Morph in to action **

**Tommy – It's Morphin Time – White Tiger – Mophin into the White Ranger..**

**Jason – Morphin Time – Red Ranger Power - Mophin into the Red Ranger **

**Kim – Pink Ranger Power - Mophin into the Pink Ranger **

**Billy – Blue Ranger Power - - Mophin into the Blue Ranger Power **

**Zordon – Rangers u Most be Carefull Ford Zed is more power full the Zords wont be as strong as they use to be.**

**Andros – Let's Rocket **

**As the Rangers leave to head into Bowling Green ,Adam and Carlos along with TJ and Justin arrive to the Power Chamber.. **

**Adam – Zordon what's going on I've seen a dark cloud in the sky and people turning into Load zed and Rita. ?**

**Zordon – Adam a evil Empire Ford Zed has found his way to Earth and has transformed a lot of people in to past villens u and the other rangers have faced over the years. U must join the others into battle to face Ria and others that ford Zed has bring back. **

**Old Jr Buzzard - Iven Oze**

**Adam- u got it Zordon . - Turbo power 4 Green – Morphin in two the green turbo Ranger..**

**Justin – Turbo power 3 Blue Morphin in two theBlue turbo Ranger.**

**Tj – Let's Rocket becoming Blue Turbo Ranger**

**Goldar – Rangers its time to destroy u loosers**

**Elger – Rangers going by by **

**Tommy / White Ranger – wow how did they grow so big that fast?**

**Jason /Red Ranger – I don't know but we need dinosaur power now – Torousours**

**Goldar – Take this Rangers – **as Goldar hits his sword into the Megazord

**Jason / Red Ranger - Tommy we need u Now **

**Tommy / White Ranger – White Tiger Zord Now – **

**Andros / Red Space Ranger = Ecliptor how did he get here?**

**Ecliptor – I'm going to destroy that Astro Megazord ..**

**Andros / Red Space Ranger – Astor Megazord Power Now ..**

**As the fight goes On Zordon and Alpha contuine making the Thunder Morphers but as they go on they call on Chris , Eddie and the others to the Power chamber..**

**Zordon – Alpha it's time teleport the new rangers here now ..**

**Alpha – Tellaporting Now.. **

**Chris , Eddie , Matt and Kelly arrive to the Power Chamber.. **

**Chris – What are we doing here?**

**Zordon – I am Zordon and the 4 of u have been choosen to help the power rangers against the villens that are destroying the Earth.**

**Eddie – Zordon , Power Rangers , Villens This a tv Show not real , What the world u think I'm smoking ? this a Tv show not real.**

**Zordon – This is real u all have to believe me , Alpha give them their mophers.**

**Alpha 5 – This is ur Morphers , u Morph into action now.. **

**Eddie – Like I Said what u think I been smoking? I got change the channel before I get too much into this show. **

**After Chris and Eddie leave the Power Camber they run ito Rita which is really angie allen chris's mother.. **

**Rita Riposta – Christopher what are u doing come with me ur mother.**

**Chris – What in the world why Rita say that for?**

**Eddie – I don't know man? , but it sound like angielop.**

**Rita Riposta – Come son it's time to go BACK TO THE MOON. **

**Chris – I'm not going anywhere with u .**

**Scorpion – Rita my Queen I will capture Chris for U my Queen.**

**Chris – Like I told Rita who ever she is I'm not going Nowhere with u all , Eddie lets Morph I guess Drangonzord..**

**Rita Riposta – Magic make my Scorpion grow. **

******.**

**Chris Morphs into the Green Ranger, I need DrangonZord Power now calling the Drangonzord..**

**Eddie – I guess it's morphin time then for me Master don. **

******, I need **

**Eddie – I Need masterdon Dinosaur Power Now****.**

**Eddie –Chris let's take down this woman /alien what ever she is.. Masterdon fire blasters **

**Chris – Right Eddie , Drangonzord is ready , Drangonzord fire now !**

**Scorpion – oh no **

**Load Zedd – I'll get those Rangers for that …**

**Meanwhile tommy / Jason / billy fight other mosters **

**Mosters – We will take care of all those Rangers **

**Billy/Blue Ranger - Thunder Magazord Reddy **

**Tommy /White Ranger- Tigerzord matol mode reddy – fire now..**

**Mosters – no no nono no non o onon o nonno **

**Zack – Zordon what do I do ? how can i help the rangers ?**

**Zordon – Zack U must help us locate the Gold Ranger he will be needed to help us.. **

**Zack – So U Want me to go to His Home Planet and bring Him Back ?**

**Zordon – Yes Zack we will need all the help we can get to destroy Ford Zedd.**

**Load Zedd – HA HA HA It's Time to Bring ****Serpentera…**

**Load Zedd – Yes Now I'll will destroy those Rangers… Fight at those Zords Destory them.. **

**Serpent era fiers at the Dinosaurs zords..**

**Alpha 5 –**"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi ** Oh No Zordon It's Back ****Serpentera is Back. **

**Zordon – Yes Alpha It's Not good the Zords couldn't beat it before… We Must Finish The Thunder Morhers right away..**

**Alpha 5 – I'M in the middle / end of them now Zordon..**

**Goldar / – HA HA Red Ranger it's time to say by by to ur Zord for good.. **

**Jason /Red Ranger – Torousours let's power it up..**

**Load Zeed – Yes ****Serpentera continue fireing till those zords are destroyed.. **

**Jason/Red Ranger – We Need Magazord Power Now**** .. **

**The Dinozords come tighter to form The Megazord.. **

**Serpentera fires at the magazord , cause it to fall.. **

**The Meazord fights back.. **

**Rocky – Zordon I cant just sit here I got to Morph into Action and help the others Zeo Rangers 3 Blue..**

**Zordon – Rocky remember those Powers May not Last LONG.. **

**MeanWhile The Meazord Takes Hard Hits.,. **

**Jason/Red Ranger – All Right we got to beat this Machine wants in for all. **

**Meazord Takes Other Hit from ****Serpentera causeing lot of damage.. **

**Goldar / – Yes Finally the Rangers are going down… **

**Torousours turns against the rangers while the others zords are frozen on the ground..**

**Jason/Red Ranger – No The Meazord No.. How? – Torousours don't **

**Eddie/Black Ranger – No Jason don't go after Torousour isn't in ur control anymore **

**Alpha 5 – Zordon we have to do something !**

**Billy /Blue Ranger – Oh No Z - Putty's **

**Eddie/Black Ranger – All Man we're ou t numbers ! Where is Chris at ?**

**Tommy/White Ranger Vs Goldar**

**Jason/Red Ranger – Guy's Im going to get Torousour Back Now!**

**Jason/Red Ranger – I Need Torousour Red Drangon Thunder Zord Power.. **

**Red Drangon Thunder Zord**

**Chris/Green Ranger – All Man I got to Help Him ..**

**Zordon – Alpha Teleport The Rangers Back here Now..**

**The Rangers – What are we Doing Back Here.. **

**Zordon – Rangers I have Tallaported U back here we must find a better plan to destroy Load Zeed and Rita.. **

**Jason/Red Ranger – I'm going back to Action, Its Morphin Time Torousour**

**Load Zedd – HA Ha Green Ranger is going for a visti to see his Mother..  
**

**Chris/Green Ranger – Where am I ? What Do U Want with me Rita ?**

**Rita Ripostria – Christopher My Son so nice for U to come see me .. **

**Chris/Green Ranger – MOM ? Who U think U Kidding ? **

**Rita Ripostria– Honey soon u will be under my control ..**

**Chris/Green Ranger – Mom ? What do u want with Me..**

**Eddie/Black Ranger- Tommy what are we going to do ? we got to help Chris.. **

**Tommy / White Ranger – Oh Don't warrie Eddie We will..**

**Goldar - Ha Ha Rangers UR not going to see the green Rangerfor a long while.. **

**Tommy/White Ranger – What Have Load Zedd done with him ?**

**Goldar – Ha Ha He is With Rita where he Belongs..**

**Chris/Green Ranger – What are u going to do with Me ? **

**The DrangonZord is Under Control By Rita/Angie Allen Now !**

**DrangonZord starts Firs on the City.. **

**Eddie/Black Ranger – Zordon what do we do the DionZords are frozen all except the Drangon Zord and Torousour BUT Rita and Zedd have them ?**

**Zordon –'Eddie u ' Chris and Josh will have New powers and Battol Zords.. Eddie U will control the Bear Battol Zord and Battol Morpher..**

**Eddie/Black Ranger – It's time to Morphin wow Black Thunder Battle Power .. Adding to his suite new weapons **

**Eddie/Black Thunder Battol Ranger 1 – IAll right now to go resure Chris..**

**Tommy/White Ranger – Im coming with u Eddie.. **

**Rita - Yes Son ur with me now.. I don't know why ur friends are looking for u that Eddie is getting ear ack to me.. I'll have to get rid of him.**

**Tommy/White Ranger – Hold It right there Rita.. **

**Rita- Christopher Ur Home Now.. Tommy go away mine ur business **

**Tommy/White Ranger – Oh Im going to go away so is Chris.. **

**Rita – Christopher belongs with me.. **

**Load Zedd/Randy – Tommy don't u know not to be where ur not Welocme ?**

**Tommy/White Ranger – Oh Im Welcome all right , Ur both going down..**

**Eddie/Black Thunder Battle Ranger- Rita ur going pay for kidnap Chris .. Tommy lets Tke them down now.. **

**Tommy/White Ranger – Now Eddie let's take there King Doom down Now..**

**Eddie/Black Thunder Battol Ranger – Reddy to go Battle Zord fireing now !**

**Rita– Oh No There going to Free Chris No no no no no no on no no no n on no no **

**Chris /Green Ranger – All right Mom give me the Drangon dagger back Now …**

**Rita – The Drangon Zord is Mine all mine..**

**Chris /Green Ranger – I will get Drangon Zord Back..**

**Chris/Green Ranger – Morphin Time , Drangon Zord.. **

**Zordon – Chris use ur new Morpher to Morph into the Green Thunder Battle Ranger it gives u need wepons and zords added to current suite.. **

**Chris/Green Ranger – Got it Zordon – I need Green Thunder Battle Power Now.. **

**Divatox/ Mrs Baker – I allways hated Chris and Eddie !**

**Load Zedd/ Randy – It's time to end those Rangers..**

**Chris – Green Battol Ranger – I'm going to get the drangon Gagger back now..**

**Tray / Gold Ranger – Now to Stop the forces of Evil.. I call abond the forces of the peramind.. **

**Billy / Blue Ranger – Now lets get the Megazord Back along with the Drangon Zord…**

**Kim/Pink Ranger – We need Thunder MegaZord Power Now.. '**

**Tommy/White Ranger – I need the White Tiger Zord Now…**

**Tommy /White Ranger – Fire Ball come at you now …**

**TheDino Zords are broken from the frozen..**

**Tommy /White Ranger – All right..**

**Jason – We need Dino Megazord Power Now…**

**MegaZord Power Up…..**

**Billy/Blue Ranger – All right Guys I got the Thunder Mega Zord all reddy to go back to action…**

**Tommy/White Ranger – Tommy here me and kim have the Naja Mega Flacon Zord reddy to go… **

**Load Zedd - Its time to make all of us grow big…..**

**Zordon- Rangers were going to need a bit more of help… **

**Load Zed – Now to crash this old bowling green…**

**Adam/ Justin – Oh no we got to help them - We need the turbo Megazord now..**

**Rocky/Blue Zeo Ranger - Zeo Zord 3 sll stysms reedy.. **

**Chris/Green Thunder Batlle Ranger – Guys I got dragon zord back…**

**Chris –Battle Zord Power Up…..**

**Time Force Rangers **

**Carter / Red Light Speed Ranger – Now let's take down this guys.. I need LightSpeed rasscure Zords now.. **

**Turbo Megazord **

**Asto Meazord **

**Data Megazord **

**Lost Glaxlx Maegazord **

**Ranski – Us Villens will do away with u rangers..**

**Leo/Red Glaxley Ranger – Now you didn't think you all were going to do this with out u now did you ?**

**Blue Glaxley Ranger – Ya Lets take down theses villens.. **

**Tj/Blue Space Ranger – Its time to take down some bad guys..**

**Alien Rangers**

**King Mondon **

**Chris/Green Ranger – Now all together guys …. Fire ….**

Master Vile - Take down those Zords Now..

**Wes/Red Time Force Ranger – Let's Do It Time Force Megazord Reddy….**

**Time force Megazord ..**

**Red psych Ranger **

**Mike/Maganda Daftder – I call apond the Torra Zord Now..**

**Tommy/White Ranger – Oh no hold on Guys ;'' Ah Ah AH **

**Tommy/White Ranger – - Everybody ok ? **

**Tray /Gold Ranger – Yes Zordon has to be prond..**

**Time Force Rangers **

**Leo/ Red Glaxley Ranger – We Did it ya.. **

**Andros/Red Space Ranger – It's gone the Austro Megazord is Gone !**

**Chris/Green Ranger – Yes We Did It.. **

**Tommy /White Ranger – The Most thing is that every one is ok..**

**Astomrma – What happened….The Evil ' let's get out of here ….. **

**Andros – I just cant believe that The Asto Meaga Ship gone ,,,,**

**Jen./ Pink Time Force Ranger – Good the earth is finally live safe with all evil gone..**

**Wes/Red Time Force Ranger – Ah Ah , Did we win ?**

**Trip/ Green Time Force Ranger – We Did It '' All right.. **

**Zordon – Rangers Well job done the forces of Evil have been stopped one and for All….**

**The End**


End file.
